PROJECT SUMMARY BIOINFORMATICS CORE The Open-AD Bioinformatics Core (Bioinf Core) will create scorecards to prioritize community contributed Alzheimer?s disease therapeutic hypotheses and protein targets by performing data-driven unbiased assessments of genetics, multi-omics, neuropathology, prior biological, and mechanistic evidence. After hypothesis and target prioritization, the Bioinf Core will openly distribute hypothesis and target scorecards to the research community, along with the prioritization and analysis tools and data. The overarching goals of the Bioinf Core are to establish a comparable assessment across hypotheses and targets that the Open-AD Steering Committee can use to make decisions as to whether to develop TEPs for a particular hypothesis or target; provide the community with these benchmarks for any given hypothesis that is nominated; annotate hypotheses with mechanisms that can be tested by the Assay and Screen Core; and integrate diverse and complimentary evidence in new ways to perform prioritization that will be shared with the community as new bioinformatic tools. To achieve these goals, we have assembled a team of computational researchers with complementary expertise in genetics, multi-omics, and neuropathology. The Core will be led by a team at Sage Bionetworks, a non-profit biomedical research organization, that has a history of leading innovative and collaborative research projects and has specialties in Alzheimer?s disease and multi-omic analyses.